bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortem
"Their unity will be shattered." Mortem is a vortixx Makuta worshiper. Pre-Game history Mortem’s history is a little unclear, but it is known that he arrived on the island during the Great War in response to Makuta’s summons. Dedicating his life to the dark god and fighting in his army,Mortem preached Makuta’s teachings and killed those who did not listen. After the Battle of Ko-Koro, he officially joined the Legacy. In-Game history Battle Of Ko-Koro Entering the battlefield, Mortem headed for the Ko-Koro Hospital. Once there, he partially destroyed the building, but was chained up by Jalkron. He destroyed the chains and attacked Jalkron, but was ambushed by Kellin and his ussal Cancer, imprisoning him. The defenders were joined by Krayzikk and others. Dayeth entered. She was secretly a makuta-worshipper and planned to free Mortem. After distracting the defenders with a report of rahkshi approaching, Mortem was freed and retrieved his equipment escaping outside, while Dayeth unsuccessfully tried to bribe Verulas. Mortem was injured and he and Dayeth were imprisoned. They were later freed by a mercenary called Haarnak. Mortem started to escape, but was brought down by a skakdi called Raaka. Former Ko-Koro prisoners attacked the hospital, providing a distraction. Mortem began to escape, leaving Dayeth, who had passed out. Mortem then passed out from his wounds, before he was woken up by Dayeth, who had escaped. He bandaged his wound in the hospital, finding a knife there. Le-Koro and Kini-Nui Travelling through the Darkwalks, Mortem headed for Le-Wahi. In Le-Koro, he was healed by Venemi. After resting, he proceeded to Kini-Nui. In the tunnels, Mortem met Dayeth again, before they both received vials of antidermis from Zaktan in the vault granting Mortem the power to shatter things with a touch. Back into Ko-Koro Making their way back into Ko-Koro, the duo found a group of Outsiders entering the city. In the ensuing battle, Mortem injured most of the group. Mortem was eventually taken down by Rekhyt. The sniper Krakant attacked the injured Outsiders, but was eventually defeated. Mortem was interrogated, revealing that his powers were granted by antidermis. After finding Dayeth, who had been confronted by Toa Korero Maru, they made their way to the Sanctum to find Echelon and his forces. Encounter with Echelon Meeting Echelon in the Sanctum, the duo witnessed him strangling Londar. After the duo answered Echelon’s questions, Mortem encountered Khil'Rayu, Dravennica, Ervios and the mercenary Skulk outside. After rendering Skulk unconscious once his faithlessness was discovered, Mortem brought the group inside. They met Agrona, one of Echelon's closest allies. Korero and Oreus Maru attempted to attack the Sanctum, but teleported away when they realised that they were outnumbered.'' The New Ko-Koro Following the timeskip, Mortem met Dayeth again at the gates of the Sanctum. Dayeth had found a prisoner called Gaarnu, who they gave to the guards. They then went into the Sanctum to attend a meeting between Echelon and Larikon Torchbearer. Once the Brotherhood of Ak’rei’an was expelled from the city, Mortem met with Khil’rayu and his old ally Xaru’ka, entering the T.O.Y.S Store. The spy Rinnoz attacked Dayeth, but Mortem, Xaru’ka, Khil’rayu and Dravennica quickly defeated him. In the city centre, Mortem, Khil’rayu and Xaru’ka inspected a wanted poster for Vakua, before deciding to stay in the koro. After helping the injured Dravennica, Xaru’ka mysteriously passed out. Appearance and Tools Mortem is dressed in smooth armour of dark green-grey with highlights of blood red. Like all vortixx, he is very tall and slender. His eyes and heartlight are crimson or sickly green when enraged by antidermis. His hands end in sharp metal talons, while his teeth are sharpened to points. He wields no weapons other than a knife and a metal bar. Abilities and Traits Mortem is dark and sadistic, his mood easily changeable and his mind unstable. He has a complete lack of morals, willing to murder, torture and worse in the name of Makuta. He has a deluded view of the world, seeing himself as a bringer of justice, enlightenment and order. Antidermis has given him he has a lust for death and pain. Mortem is most skilled in unarmed combat, thanks to his standard vortixx strength and perfected fighting prowess. However, he has little experience wielding weapons other than a staff. Since being affected by Antidermis, Mortem has gained a powerful fragmentation ability similar to that of a Panrahk. This ability can only be used on physical contact; however, what it lacks in range it more than makes up for in sheer destructive force. Relationships Friends and Allies *Dayeth - a fellow makuta-worshiper who tried to free him * Haarnak - a merc who freed him * All allies of Makuta Enemies *Kellin and Cancer * Krayzikk, "the Titan" * Verulas - a merc who refused to side with himCategory:Vortixx Category:Characters Category:Evil